


Basking in the Siren's song

by AStarryMystery



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, Merman!Chan, Seer!Jisung, Treasure Hunting, mentions of minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarryMystery/pseuds/AStarryMystery
Summary: Woojin began a journey to a mysterious island where his grandfather died. He had went searching for answers and found things he didn't believe existed, including a merman named Chan.





	1. Chapter 1

Gentle waves under a soft pink sunrise greeted Woojin as he made his way across the shore. His feet leaving small indentations in the damp sand as he strolled in silence. It was quiet, shockingly so to Woojin who spent the majority of his time surrounded by loud city noise. 

The city never slept; cars, sirens, drunk people yelling into the night. Those things were always a background noise in Woojin’s life. Today was different; Woojin was so far away from home. He was away from busy business people and incessant noise. The island was eerily peaceful in contrast to Woojin’s typical daily routine.

Instead of rushing out the door into a busy street, coffee in hand, as he tried not to be late for his morning class on campus, he was walking across sand listening to the gentle sounds of the ocean.

Finally reaching his destination had numbed any lingering feeling of exhaustion that he had held during his trip to the island. He was _ almost _ completely alone in the place where his grandfather had perished.

His mother would be furious if she had any idea where Woojin had strayed. She was never one to indulge his grandfather’s silly stories.

Woojin grew up being told tales about treasure and pirates. His grandfather had grown addicted to the thrill of exploring the world and with that addiction came another. He had become obsessed with searching for lost relics and abandoned treasures hidden beneath the earth’s soft soil. 

Woojin’s mother never approved of the hobby and she detested it further knowing it took her father’s life. He would be hearing the lecture of the century if she had any idea where her son had run off to. Contrary to how it may seem, he wasn’t looking for ways to rebel against his mother’s beliefs. 

Woojin only wanted to understand what had been so important to his grandfather. The man had risked his own health and safety for this and Woojin desperately wanted to understand why. He came to the island in search of answers. 

It was beautiful in an intimidating way; the island had been hard to find. Luscious trees and wildlife surrounded him. 

Deeper back there was a row of large houses that had been abandoned, currently out of his range of sight. It felt like time had stopped just for him. 

He had to pay someone to fly him and Hyunjin over. The owners of the island agreed to let them crash at one of their houses on the land during their stay. They hadn't seemed worried about the prospects of more people trying to excavate.

Even though he didn’t come alone, his companion, who was currently sleeping, did nothing to help ease the feeling of isolation. 

One of the last things his grandfather had spoken to him about was information on someone who still lived on the island. Someone who was only a few years younger than Woojin himself. The owner’s son had chosen to make home on the mostly deserted island. 

  


He would let Hyunjin, his companion, rest while he searched for the boy that his grandfather had spoken of. If what his grandfather had said about the person was true then he would be expecting Woojin.

Woojin would be searching for an odd little house, that ran completely on solar energy. There were never many who lived on the island, mainly rich family and friends of the owners, but hardly anyone had stayed once the chaos the treasure hunt brought on met a new high. A few deaths and tales of demonic curses floating around was a good way to scare off the inhabitants.

It was amusing that the owner’s son never abandoned the place. 

His grandfather called it a devil’s pit. Decades ago someone had stumbled across the soft, unearthed soil that had been scuffed up. Left feeling curious, they did what anyone would do, they dug. 

Ten feet down quickly turned to thirty, and so on. Every ten feet something else would be found. Wood and stones with riddles carved onto them. Coconut fibers and black silks, everything seemed too complex and orchestrated to be coincidental. 

And then the pit started to flood one night when it had been left close to 100 feet below. An elaborate tunnel system leading to the ocean opening up every time someone attempted to further dig in the pit. 

It was a well thought out trap that no one was prepared for. It being triggered once they started to dig deeper than 80 feet below.

Perhaps if they didn't call it quits they could have gotten to the chest in time, or perhaps more men would have died when the pit started to flood with 60 feet of water from the tunnel system.

His grandfather had decided to dive and explore the depths of the flooded pit the best he could. No one expected the poisonous gas that had come from the pit, especially not his grandfather.

It was rumored that the chest held stolen jewels, among other treasures, that a pirate had taken from royal families.

It turned out Woojin didn't need to decipher which house he was looking for after all. Jisung, as Woojin learned the owner’s son to be, had been waiting for him by the edge of the forest.

"Didn't your grandfather tell you to stay away from this place?" Jisung had asked, his tone playfully teasing as Woojin stumbled upon him.

"And miss out on your beautiful face, now why would I do that?" 

"Sweet, but I know that it isn't my pretty face that has brought you all the way out here. You want to know more about the tunnels, right?" A smirk had made its way to Jisung's lips.

"The thing that makes the tunnels so tricky is that the people who built the trap had help." 

Woojin squinted, failing to see why that tidbit of information was deemed important. 

Jisung chuckled softly, noticing how Woojin was perplexed. "What lies at the bottom of the pit, it can't be retrieved alone. Someone would have to be waiting at a location in the tunnels to disable the trap."

Woojin's face scrunched up further in confusion. "Wouldn't that be impossible? How could anyone see to navigate their way in, they would have to enter through the sea, wouldn't they?" Woojin questioned, his curiosity had been piqued. 

"It seems impossible, but if it really was, how did the trap get created in the first place?" Jisung indulged Woojin's fascination. 

"You know, don't you? My grandpa said you were a seer, a very gifted seer." 

"He called me gifted and yet he still refused to listen to me."

"You told him not to dive." 

"Of course I did. He had been too excited to listen. They were so close to the chest when they had stopped working the night before. It was the furthest down that anyone had gone."

"How were the tunnel traps operated?" Woojin asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Not yet, anyway. Perhaps soon." 

Woojin had expected the encounter to go far worse than it had. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't Jisung. 

The boy was cute and more sociable than you'd expect from someone who chose to live alone on an island that his family owned.

"Do you need to go wake your friend? He's probably hungry by now. I have food waiting for us back at home."

Waking Hyunjin up had been a difficult task. The boy didn't want to leave his cocoon of blankets. The flight had taken a toll on his nerves. 

Hyunjin eyed the two cautiously, sleepily staring up at Jisung. 

"Hyunjin this is Jisung. He's the person we were looking for. You wanna come eat with us?" 

A small pout graced Hyuniin's lips. "Do I really have to get up." 

"Yes, Jisung made us food. Stop being rude!" Woojin softly smacked the boy upside the head, more for show than damage.

Hyunjin took the news as gracefully as Woojin expected, needless to say it was a disaster. 

Hyunjin thought Jisung was lying, trying to have a laugh at Woojin's expense. 

Hyunjin believed that Woojin's grandfather had lost his mind for coming up with such tales as seers and that it was tactless for Jisung to play along.

"You can't really believe this nut job. His parents probably left him to rot on this island for a reason." Hyunjin complained, his tone reeking of judgment. 

“You’re very pretty. It’s too bad your attitude is absolute garbage. You shouldn't talk to people you barely know like that, not everyone will take it as politely as me. ” Jisung chastised, his intense gaze never faltering.

"You shouldn't try to manipulate vulnerable people who are grieving loss." Hyunjin fired back.

"Your birthday is towards the end of March; you're a Pisces. 

You had the biggest crush on your friend, the one that reminds you of a puppy, but you moved on once he started dating his best friend.

You like to argue with people because you don't know how to handle your emotions and you get so tired of people acting like you're nothing more than a pretty face.

I get it, I do, but you don't get to treat me like shit because you're feeling cranky from the turbulent flight."

Hyunjin was left looking away in embarrassment. It caused Woojin to chuckle softly, grateful he didn't question Jisung's abilities.

"Now, please eat. It will make you feel better." 

Jisung had something planned for that night. He had told Woojin that it would help the boy understand the island a tad better. He left their plans vague.

Moonlight shone down captivatingly as they walked across the sand out towards the sea. Jisung had a row boat prepared for them.

"Aren't you supposed to stay out of the sea at night?" Hyunjin questioned timidly.

Jisung hummed, "Usually, but we'll be safe." 

Hyunjin turned around to stare at Woojin bewildered. "We aren't seriously about to do this, are we? This feels like a death wish." 

"Cute, is someone afraid of the water?" Jisung cooed towards Hyunjin.

"We aren't going that far out, are we?" Woojin questioned doing his best to placate Hyunjin's fear. 

"Not too far." Jisung agreed.

Jisung began to sing beautifully, his voice echoing in the night as Woojin and Hyunjin rowed. 

The moon was full above them and the fear of sharks still plagued Woojin's mind but he knew he could trust Jisung. 

Hyunjin was watching Jisung in awe, his complaints dying down once he heard Jisung's melodic voice singing to the night sea.

Woojin wanted to question what Jisung had planned so badly but he couldn't bring himself to break the beautiful trance Jisung's voice had caused.

It seemed that Hyunjin's anxieties had eased off with the help of Jisung's song as well. 

It was something Woojin had heard before but he couldn't quite place it.

_ Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray, _

_ Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay, _

_ Conversing with a young lass, who seemed to be in pain, _

_ Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again. _

_ His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal _

_ May happiness attend him wherever he may go _

_ From Tower Hill to Blackwall, I wander, weep and moan, _

_ All for my jolly sailor, until he returns home _

_ My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell, _

_ And in great London City in opulence doth dwell, _

_ His fortune doth exceed 300,000 in gold, _

_ And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold. _

The boat had gently start to rock causing Woojin to eye the water below warily. 

_ My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glitterin- _

Jisung's singing was answered by another mesmerizing voice joining his in perfect harmony "I disdain all glittering gold, nothing can console me but my Jolly Sailor bold." 

A hand was now gripping onto the side of the rowboat. The first thing Woojin noted were soft wet blonde curls, and skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Sung?" The person in the water whispered, curiously eyeing Woojin and Hyunjin.

"Chan, these are my friends," Jisung smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hyunjin murmured as he saw Chan's iridescent tail peeking out of the water.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. If you want to ask me anything about my fics: [ Tumblr ](https://astarrymystery.tumblr.com/) | [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/infinityonadri) | [ Ko-fi ](https://ko-fi.com/astarrymystery)


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of the sea were louder at night; The gentle waves rolling towards land echoing around them.

It wasn’t an experience Woojin was accustomed to. The fear of drowning if the boat flipped was a dizzying thought in the back of his mind. 

The salty air left a peculiar taste lingering in the back of Woojin's throat. 

He found himself swallowing thickly, desperately trying to understand the image that had laid out before him.

Woojin should be at home, in his bed, dreading another boring lecture that would take place the next day but he wasn't. 

Instead he was taking in the image of a dark sea and a set of eyes peering up at him from the side of the boat.

Jisung’s indifference towards going into the ocean at night probably stemmed from the fact that there was a merman waiting for him under the full moon.

An unbelievably beautiful merman with dampened ashy blonde hair and skin that almost glowed under the moonlight.

“Did you really just lure a merman to us by singing a sea shanty?” Woojin demanded in an incredulous tone once he had found his voice, his eyes never leaving the figure in the water. 

“It’s not technically a legitimate shanty, but you’re close enough.”

“You’re friends with a merman and you just summoned him by a song.” Hyunjin whispered in disbelief, his eyes darting back over to gauge Chan before moving closer to Jisung the best that he could.

“It’s meant to be ironic, you know. It helps Chan know that it’s only me coming to see him.

Plus, he likes to sing. You wanted to know about the tunnels, well he’s here to help with that.”

Chan smiled up at Woojin curiously from where he was resting against the wood of their boat. 

Woojin found himself mesmerized yet again by the iridescent shimmer that Chan’s tail held. 

He was having trouble distinguishing between a dark, deep set purple, or a jet black; Woojin always pictured mermaids with silvery blue and teal toned tails, but Chan’s held a dark gradient that left Woojin curious as to how it looked in daylight.

“Have you ever heard about how it was seen as bad luck to have a woman on a ship; Sailors used to toss women into the sea if they were caught hiding on board. 

Some believed those souls turned into mermaids and sirens waiting to drag sailors to the depths of the ocean with them.” Jisung informed.

“Are you saying that’s true?” Hyunjin squinted up at Jisung like he wasn’t sure that this was actually happening and not just a prank set up by the self-proclaimed seer. 

“Not exactly, merfolk had other reasons to drag sailors to the sea.”

The boat lurched causing Hyunjin to squeak, his body jerking in fear adding to the unsteadiness of the vessel.

Woojin watched Jisung grimace, noticing the waves becoming harsher. 

“Are you up for some hot chocolate tonight, Chan? Hyunjin over there is a little squeamish about being out on the water, especially at night.”

“Wait, if he can come on land, why does he stay at sea?” Woojin questioned, glancing between Jisung and Chan curiously. 

He wondered if it was a difficult task for the merman to come on shore. 

He wanted to know if Chan's tail just disappeared or transformed if he came out of the sea.

Woojin felt hesitant to ask despite his stippling curiosity. 

He supposed he would see soon enough how well Chan took to being on land.

“If you live in Seoul, why don’t you just move to London instead?

The answer is, you don’t just leave your home simply because you can. It’s his home, he loves the sea.” 

  
  


Jisung’s answer did make sense, but Woojin couldn’t help but wonder if Chan had been curious at all to come ashore. 

  
  


If Woojin had the possibility to explore the depths of the ocean safely, to see the places that humans couldn’t, he would be too excited to stay away from the water. Maybe Chan had explored land before.

Flowers and billowing trees, sky scrapers, hot springs. There were so many things that land had to offer as temptation. 

A soft sigh left the merman’s lips.“Life on land can be complicated. 

You always need documents and money for things. 

People treat you like a slave to the system. 

You’re expected to work yourself to death and ignore the pain of it if you aren’t born to riches. 

Sea life is more peaceful than that. There is no judgement, no expectations from the sea.” Chan answered, a slight accent peaking through.

With the way he talked Woojin knew there was a story waiting to be told hiding behind his words.

“How did you meet Jisung?” Woojin asked, interested in how Chan met the man if he didn’t care much for going on land.

A bright smile took over the merman’s features, dazzling in a way that made Woojin’s heart flutter.

It was the most innocently affectionate smile he had ever seen.

Chan had a smile that was hard to look away from.

“A while back people had used dyes to try to see where the tunnels lead into the sea. 

It made things cloudy and gross. I had got stuck and if it hadn’t been for Jisung an entire team would have found me. 

It was his idea to scare off most of the island after that.”

“But you didn’t run off my grandfather’s team?” Woojin questioned, confused.

Jisung shrugged lightly. “I can sense when someone reeks of trouble, most people who come here looking for treasure do; He didn’t though. 

My parents really liked him too. He cared more about history and the rush of unearthing something opposed to the monetary gain of what was uncovered.”

“Do we reek of trouble like the others?” Woojin asked

  
  


“I would have had Chan pull you both overboard if you did. He’s really good at scaring people when he wants to. The sea is awfully haunting and cold at night.”

Hyunjin looked mortified, his knuckles turning white at the tight grip he held to the boat's edge.

He seemed minutes away from a panic attack. Woojin felt guilty for making his friend go through so much.

The boy hated heights, it made flying such a hard task for him. 

Woojin had given Hyunjin some sleep medication before they lifted off the ground but the boy's fear kept him wide awake until they were back on land.

It wasn't just heights, though. Hyunjin hated being out on the sea. 

He got motion sickness so easily and he was never the greatest swimmer.

He would have to make it up to Hyunjin somehow once they were off the island.

It didn’t take long for them to step foot back on land, as Jisung had assured, they really didn’t go too far out into the water.

Woojin noticed the small tremor in Hyunjin’s legs, Jisung having to steady the boy before he fell face first onto the sand.

“Never again.” Hyunjin whispered softly, a grimace on his face as he took a glance back at the cold sea.

Jisung was smiling at him as if he found Hyunjin’s reaction amusing. 

“Don’t be so sure of that.”

The seer's taunt caused Hyunjin to pout despite it being playful.

"You shouldn't just throw people you don't like overboard. 

You're as bad as the old sailors." Hyunjin exhaled with a soft but stern glare.

"But I didn't throw you overboard." A small chuckle left Jisung's lips as he helped Hyunjin keep balance because of the boy's weak knees.

"Maybe it's because he likes you." Chan teased the two from his place on the sand. Small sea shells and star fish were on the ground beside him.

Chan was just out of reach of the rolling water that still echoed loudly into the night.

Jisung had been prepared for Chan’s decision to come back with them, it seemed.

Or maybe he was always prepared for that just in case.

It must have been a normal thing with how easily the merman fell into routine.

Woojin hadn’t even noticed the waterproof bag that Jisung had stored in the boat until Chan had pulled it out.

Chan had taken a beach towel and the clothes that Jisung had packed for him from the bag, maneuvering them so they wouldn't get damp.

He couldn’t help but watch in curiosity at how quickly Chan’s tail had disappeared after the merman had been resting on the sand for a few moments. 

He had to force himself to look away so Chan could dress in peace when he caught himself staring at Chan's bare legs for longer than he should have.

Chan had been dressed in all black by the time he stood next to the others. He was still toweling his wet hair off when he had caught up to them.

Hyunjin had quit complaining once they had made it back to Jisung's home. He was too drained after the stressful experience to talk very much. 

It wasn't a new sight for Woojin who was used to Hyunjin lashing out in a stressful situation only to go silent and space out once it was finally over.

The boy was left staring at a wall as he sat on Jisung's sofa looking exhausted. 

Jisung had given Hyunjin a steaming mug of tea, claiming that it would help ease the motion sickness and anxiety he was currently feeling.

A Disney movie was playing softly in the background of the dimly lit living room. The smell of chicken making its way into the living room. 

Chan had taken seat in the kitchen. Woojin was surprised at how much the merman could eat. He hadn't been expecting him to like human food at all.

Woojin had been wrong, Chan had ate three full plates easily before he cradled a mug of warm cocoa in his hands.

He fondly watched the other, it was cute even though Woojin never liked to drink hot cocoa outside of winter.

The blissful expression on Chan's face made it clear that he didn't care how warm the weather was.

It was close to midnight when Chan joined him in the living room. They were the last two left awake. 

Chan was staring at him and it was so easy to tell that something was on the tip of his tongue. He was only waiting, trying to figure out the best way to say what he was thinking.

"You wanted to know about the tunnels, well there was a time when sailors and merfolk got along quite well, actually. 

  
  


Offers and gifts would be presented to merfolk in exchange for a safe voyage from sailors who believed in the tales. 

There were even times when merfolk would help pirates hide and find treasures, buried too deep in a wet sea for man to ever go.

The tunnels here truly were to help stop the island from flooding, but were used for something else entirely by the merfolk who used to live close to the island. They had manipulated the structure to their benefit.

You see, you can never trust a pirate. After being betrayed merfolk would pull those who wronged them into the depths with them and they would take their treasure, their legacy, and put it where no man could ever reach it again.

Even today with technological advances if they dug with machines too close, the treasure chest would only flood into the sea in a place too tricky to reach by a human."

"So there were other mermaids, are they still here?" 

Chan bit his lip, exhaling sadly. He shook his head looking conflicted.

"My family were the last who stayed around this island. 

After they died I was left alone. It felt wrong to abandon my home, it felt like I was meant to be here for some reason. 

And eventually I met Jisung and it didn't feel so lonely anymore." 

“Jisung stayed after his family decided to leave so you wouldn’t be all alone, didn't he?”   
  
Chan nodded, keeping his gaze on his hands. He looked so small.

“He became the family I had lost.”

Woojin hummed softly, leaning forward to wrap one of the blankets that had been left on the arm of the couch around Chan's arms. "You don't have to be lonely anymore." He smiled sweetly.

Woojin spared a glance at Hyunjin's sleeping form, his breath coming out in small puffs. 

Jisung had covered him with a light fleece blanket. The seer somehow managed to maneuver a pillow beneath his head without waking him as well.

"Are you gonna stay?" He pondered, not quite sure what to do with himself now that Jisung and Hyunjin were both sound asleep.

Chan grinned up at him. "You aren't sleepy?" 

Woojin shook his head. They had wound up back on the beach, looking up at the night sky.

Chan pointed out constellations to him, some with names that Woojin would never be able to remember let alone repeat.

For the first time in a while he felt at ease, like there was no place he would rather be.

Early morning and Woojin had still been fast asleep as Hyunjin made his way out of Jisung's house.

Hyunjin had found Jisung laughing at Woojin who had fallen asleep close to the sand.

"Should we wake him?" 

"I'm sure he'll be up soon" Jisung responded, making his way further down the beach. 

"And Chan, I take it he's back out at sea? How long does he usually go before you see him again?" 

He goes off sometimes, but if I ever need him all I have to do is sing to the sea.

“Does he always hear you?”   
  
Jisung nodded, smiling at Hyunjin. “His hearing is better underwater. He can tell if it’s me, even when he’s far away.” 

Jisung sat down on the dock, letting his feet swing in the air above the water below starting to hum softly.

_ It was on a summer's morning all in the month of May _

_ Down by the Banks of Claudy I carelessly did stray _

_ And there I heard a pretty maid, in sorrow did complain _

_ All for her absent lover that sailed the ocean main _

"Woah." Hyunjin whispered as he caught a glimpse of an iridescent tail flipping in the water a ways off at sea not long after Jisung had began to softly sing. 

If he didn't know better he would have mistaken it for a dolphin or something of that nature.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to uploading from mobile so sorry if there were any mistakes I didn't catch! I hope this was interesting enough.


End file.
